South Park & Ender's game
by The cooter
Summary: First, yes i know the title sucks. Anyway this is aboot some of the SP boys (Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cylde, Tweek, Craig) and their adventures in battle school. NO SLASH(god that sucks). They are to Busy Trying to stop the 3rd invasion for stuff like that. M because well it's south park and Ender's game isn't squeaky clean ether. Not as bad though
1. Chapter 1

ENDER'S GAME & SOUTH PARK

CHAPTER ONE the intro

It was a normal day for the students of South Park Elementary school. "Ok kids so can any one tell me who saved us all from certain death in the second formic war? Come on this is any easy one. Just getting you warmed up for the test you should have studied for." Mr. Garrison asked his class as the morning bell rang.

"Tweek who was it?"

"Was it –GAH-Mazer Rackham?"

"Yes Tweek good to see at least one of you retards studied"

"well Mr. Garrison I think it's you should hand out the tests now." Said Mr. Garrison speaking through Mr. Hat. "Yes I think I will"

After the test was completed three men came into the classroom.

"We are looking for: Stanley 'Stan' Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenneth 'Kenny' McCormick, Tweek Tweek, Clyde Donavan and Craig Tucker". The tallest of the men announced. The boys noticed they where wearing IF uniforms.

"Wait! All our monitors have been taken out." Stan told them." we failed".

"Taking the monitor out was the last step. I heard news of what happened to Eric Cartman and his gang" The shorter one said with a snicker.

"Well they had it coming" Craig said in his normal i-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything voice with the look to go along with it.

" please come with us into the hall." One of them said. Once the boys where in the hall they where told the news " the six of you boys have been expected into the IF's Battle School. The boys (even Craig) had a look of shock and excitement on their faces. " your parents have already been informed and assuming you expect the offer we leave at once. Do you except the offer?"

"YES!" The boys all shouted at the same time.

Three days later ( because I am to lazy to actually write the three days)

Tweek's p.o.v

I am not sure why I said yes. This whole damn thing is way way way to much pressure.

Stan's p.o.v

Once we get to the spacecraft ,yes a fucking spaceship, and get in everyone got them selves ready for the trip. Tweek after being deprived of his coffee for 24 hours ( we cant eat or drink anything other then water for 24 hours before the flight) was in full out panic mode and I decided to watch Craig try with out success to calm him down. Clyde was watching this video that was like

" welcome in the next hour you will learn all about the International Fleet sometimes called the IF…" Boring. Kyle who was sitting two rows behind me was talking to some kid named Ender.

"Take off in 10…9…8…" I hear a voice say. " 5…4…3..2…1 liftoff" the g-forces pushing against my body feels so cool! Now I now why we couldn't eat. Wait. I think I hear I kid gaging. Anyway after a while we finally get there. I turn to my best friend Kyle.

" damn man we actually made it."

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS BUT ITS JUST AN INTO CHAP. YES THE OTHERS WILL BE WAY LONGER

R&R and stuff like that ( do you like this idea? Have other people done this?)


	2. Chapter 2: the first battle

_**Ok. Wow! Talk about forgetting a story! So a few quick things about the story**_

 _ **the 1st chapter they where 6 as it is in Enders Game now 7 and a half**_

 _ **2\. Yes this story will go through many POV's and storylines**_

 _ **3\. No I have no clue how long this will be**_

 _ **4\. This will be a dialog heavy story**_

3rd PERSON

1 ½ years after the last chapter

Stan & Kyle

"Dragon Army, who here is ready to kick some rat's asses?" the commander yelled in an effort to get the army ready for the early morning battle. Meanwhile in the back of the army 2 newer boys where discussing this battle , which happened to be the first battle for these particular boys.

"oh man we are so going to loose" Stan said a bit dramatically

"But dude we've been training for this for the past 1 ½ years" Kyle said while rolling his eyes

"Yah but they've been training longer" Stan mumbled more to him self them to anybody else

" Stan…" Kyle started to say but was cut off by the gates opening. It was chaos when the boys got out there . They soon took cover behind a star and began to fire at Rat army. With the paralyzing blasts flying all around them the boys began to think of a plan.

Tweek & Craig

" what if we loose? What happens then!?" Tweek asked Craig who happened to be standing right by him. Craig rolled his eyes at his friend " Tweek…" he started but was cut off

"what if we never win and don't pass and are sent back to earth because we are to dumb to be here and have to whore our selves out in order to make it back to South Park" Tweek 's rambling was cut short by the gates opening and the army rushing out to begin the simulated battle. With Rat army's blasts flying past them, the boys scrambled to find cover.

" fuck" Craig said as a bolt flew past him hitting Tweek in the leg freezing his left leg, which caused the blonde to scream. Craig avenged his friend's leg by freezing a person who had been sneaking up behind them.

Tweek fired a total of 7 shots, he missed 2, partially froze 3 people and completely froze 2 people by hitting them square in the chest.

Craig fired a total of 10 shots , he missed 3, partially froze 4 and completely froze 3.

Stan fired a total of 5 shots, he missed 3, partially froze 2 people and completely froze 0.

Kyle fired a total of 8 shots, he missed 2, partially froze 4 people and completely froze 2.

 _ **A.N WELL WHAT DID U THINK OF THESE GUY'S FIRST BATTLE? TOO LITTLE DETAIL? WELL PM OR REVIEW TO TELL ME! SHOULD UPDATE IN A WEEK OR SO WITH A MUCH LONGER CHAPTER!**_


End file.
